


Pieces

by Stuckyshipschips



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Endgame, Gay, LGBT, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), PostCivilWar, RDJ, Stucky - Freeform, captainamerica - Freeform, chrisevans, infinitywar, ironman - Freeform, sebastianstan - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, tomholland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyshipschips/pseuds/Stuckyshipschips
Summary: 'Well, all I can say is, those were the best memories. The rest will come back with time. And Buck, maybe some of those memories are meant to be foggy"Set Post- Civil War, Bucky Barnes is trying to regain his memories.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, marvel - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Pieces

Laying on the cold concrete floor, Bucky gazes up at the ceiling. Throwing a tennis ball up and down, thoughts rushed into his mind like wildfire, thoughts he couldn't quite piece together. Not being able to understand the context behind each memory he swore in Russian "blyad" (fuck). In sheer anger, he lunges the ball across the room.  
He sighs sorrowly "the truth about my past is so close, but I can't piece it together"  
"Huh, what was that?" Steve asks as he enters the garage, holding a sandwich and water in both hands. "You know Buck, there's a perfectly good room for you upstairs, you really don't need to sleep in the garage on the concrete floor"  
Their gazes interlock, "I know but I like it"  
Shaking his head ever so slowly, Steve hands Bucky the ham sandwich and water. He turns to leave, however, is stopped once Bucky starts to talk.  
"I don't know how you do it, Steve?"  
"Do what Buck?"  
"Have so many setbacks in your life and still be strong"  
Steve looks deeply into Bucky's eyes. Placing his right hand on Bucky's left shoulder and explains. "Well your setbacks were nothing compared to mine, you were brainwashed to kill and to forget your past, that's something that will take time to heal."  
Bucky nods, explaining "I"ve started to regain some memories, like when you use to put newspapers in your shoes, me forcing you to ride-"  
Steve eagerly interrupted "the roller coaster on coney island"  
they both laugh in synch  
"yeah just the little memories are returning, the rest is just fog"  
'Well, all I can say is, those were the best memories. The rest will come back with time. And Buck, maybe some of those memories are meant to be foggy"  
Steve clear's his throat as he walks towards the door, soon followed by Bucky.  
"you finally coming up to sleep in a normal bed"  
Bucky chuckles softly "shut up jerk before I lock you in the garage"


End file.
